A Word on Law
At the top of the chain are the SOVEREIGNS of the Empire; in this case the Prince and the Emperor. Sovereignty is the exclusive right to exercise supreme political (e.g. legislative, judicial, and/or executive) authority over a geographic region, group of people, or oneself. The source or justification of sovereignty in Fastheld is the Light, and as such the Light remains the only things that Sovereigns are accountable to. What this essentially means is that Prince Serath Kahar and Crown Regent Zolor Zahir are *above* the Imperial Law. One could even go so far as to say that the Imperial Law is the extension of a Sovereign's will. This is why a benevolent Emperor/Empress and Prince/Princess is pretty important for Fastheld: that benevolence dictates the laws and the policies of the Empire, and protects the people. Next on the chain is the IMPERIAL TRIBUNAL. The Imperial Tribunal is the establishment that creates the various laws and legal processes that define the Empire and the basic rights of her Citizens. The Tribunal is extended a great deal of autonomy in this regard to ensure that the Emperor's will is made manifest in a way that actually works through the trappings of a political system. The Imperial Tribunal is the Law, and the Law is absolute. There is no higher legal authority in the Empire, and the mandates and policies of the Imperial Tribunal answer only to the Emperor. It is important at this point to note that this is essentially where the concept of the Imperial Cult stems from, which you can read about here: +library Imperial Cult. It's also important to establish that "legal authority" is separate from "sovereignty". A sovereign - as previously stated - doesn't answer to the law, but does shape it. When the ideals of the established legal system and a new Emperor disagree, the Imperial Tribunal cannot arrest the Emperor. The only way to resolve such a situation would be to overthrow the current body in charge of the Empire. (As seen during the Dark Feather Insurrection) Directly supporting the Imperial Tribunal is the IMPERIAL WATCH. Enacting the Imperial Law, the Imperial Watch has free and unrestricted reign across all of the Empire, and can go where the situation needs them to be. They are not subject to local laws (as they're working for a higher authority) and are considered to be a neutral "faction" at all times. One cannot "ban" them from any area, nor subject them to weapons restrictions or local policy. The DUKES AND DUCHESSES that set the local laws come in here. They are granted the authority - by the Tribunal - to create local laws that serve the interests of their House, providing it does not cause problems for the Empire in doing so. Protection the local laws and honor of a Noble House, the KNIGHT ORDERS come in after the Imperial Watch in matters of Imperial Law. Notice I said *Imperial* law there. Local/House laws - providing they do not conflict with the Imperial Law - are a matter of House and territory, and the Imperial Watch will not get involved unless that aforementioned conflict arises. Knights are granted the authority to uphold the Imperial Law in their territorial regions as proxies of the Imperial Watch, but are also charged with equally upholding the local laws that give each House Territory its identity. It's also important to note that a Knight Order is not a very large force. Finally, at the bottom of the ladder, are the HOUSE GUARDS. Charged with keeping the local peace, House Guards do not operate with the authority of the Imperial Law but are paid to keep the townships running smoothly. It is hoped that Town Guards will prevent matters from getting to the point where the Knights or the Imperial Watch has to get involved. Their goal is to solve problems before the problems actually arise. category:Chiaroscuro Staff Announcements